


Sweet Dreams and Samurai Warriors

by Shinigami_HiMeSakura



Category: Showdown in Little Tokyo (1991)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_HiMeSakura/pseuds/Shinigami_HiMeSakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny's been having dreams about Chris. Chris finds out about said dreams in a very...unique way and decides to help his partner bring them to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams and Samurai Warriors

Something was...weird.

Johnny wasn't completely sure what it was, but something had changed between he and Kenner. The subtle changes in the way they treated each other, or more specifically, the way Kenner treated him. They still bickered of course, that had to be expected from two guys that had ran through every cop in their respective departments until they had ended up together, but the fact that something had changed in their relationship so quickly had Johnny a bit weirded out.

It started with looks. All those years of Bushido gave him a bit of a sixth sense of when someone was watching him and it seemed that lately there has been a set of blue eyes from a six foot six Eurasian following his every move. When he felt the gaze on him during a fight, he just put it off to friendly concern, but when it spread to times in the precinct, or at the gym or even when they went to the bonsai club to eat fish off the naked chicks, he didn't know what to think.

Then there were the touches, or what were really cuffs to the back of the head and playful punches on the arm, that had increased since the end of the Yoshida case and while they usually ended in sparring or wrestling matches wherever they happened to be, there would always be this moment when their eyes would lock and everything would become electrified before going back to normal again.

Recently the dreams had started. Dreams he never thought he would ever have about another man, ever, but here they were. On and off for the past few days he had been having some of the most erotic dreams of his his life. Ones that left his sheets damp and his cock aching like they hadn't been since he was a teenager

Things come to a head after this month's big case. Apparently they had pissed off another gang of local assholes looking to take over the bonsai club and to show them that they meant business they firebombed Kenner's apartment....again, and since he hadn't had a chance to rebuild his private getaway house since Yoshida's men destroyed it, there was only one other solution. Which is how he ended up in this predicament, letting his partner who may or may not have a thing for him stay at his place. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that it may not have been completely one sided, but to Johnny, living in denial wasn't as bad as it sounded.

“Thanks again.” Chris said simply as he stepped inside and sat on the couch, dropping his bag on the floor. “I owe you one for this.”

“No problem champ.” Johnny said as he dropped down beside him. “I guess you could always take me back to the bonsai club to eat fish off the naked chicks again.” Johnny said with a smirk. “but that's just a suggestion.”

Chris just shook his head as he lay back on the couch and stretched and Johnny would never admit to himself that he was staring at his partner, or that all of his attention was focused on watching Kenner's muscles rippling as they were pulled taut and the almost silent sigh of satisfaction when he finished. 

“...didn't really have anywhere else to crash and I didn't think It'd be right to ask Minako.”

Johnny blinked quickly, trying to figure out what he had just missed. “It's no problem. Really it isn't. I mean hey what are friends for?”

Kenner smirked, “You mean besides telling you how big your dick is?”

Johnny groaned. “Come on! I thought it was the last few seconds of our lives! I thought you deserved to know that at least one part of you impressed me.”

Chris chuckled, a sound that Johnny had almost started becoming used to. “Glad to know that's the part of me you're so taken with.”

Now Johnny couldn't help the shot of heat that rushed straight to his dick as soon as Kenner spoke. This was gonna be a long few weeks. Johnny wasn't sure how he was going to survive it without a major case of blue balls.

“Well what can I say? I'm easily impressed when it comes to certain things.” As soon as he said it, he wished he didn't. If that little slip didn't give away something was up with him Kenner was more dense than he thought, but he felt his gaze on his back as he stood and knew he had picked up on something, but Johnny was sure he wanted to know what it was just yet. “Come on buddy, let's get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow trying to find you a place that can withstand all the people that hate you.”

Johnny swore he could hear Kenner shaking his head at him as he walked into his room. He hoped that with the object of his dreams so close by that he wouldn't do anything to embarrass himself, but since working with Kenner he had to ask himself, since when has anything gone easy for them? 

Kenner shifted in his sleep, his eyes blinking slowly as they looked around the apartment in his drowsy state. Johnny's couch wasn't the most comfortable thing he'd slept on but it would do, however, that wasn't what had woken him. Being in the police force and his training in martial arts had made him hypersensitive of his surroundings and anything out of the ordinary instantly had his attention on it.

This time it was a moan.

It didn't sound like one of pain, of that much he was sure. He knew there was only one other occupant of the apartment, so he knew who was making the sounds, but the real question was, what was he thinking about to give him such pleasure. Kenner didn't know, but he was sure as hell gonna find out.

He knew he had been acting weird lately and that by now Johnny had picked upon it. He couldn't help it. Johnny was the first person that wouldn't take his shit, that he could go toe to toe with time and time again, and then there was the was the fact that even after all his attempts at trying to push him away, he still stayed by his side to help him get revenge on Yoshida, Johnny had went from his most recent annoying partner to someone he could call his friend and possibly more.

Chris wasn't that great at relationships. When the adrenaline died down after the Yoshida case, he and Minako had decided pretty quickly that they should just remain friends, so when these feelings for Johnny started to appear he wasn't sure how exactly to go about them. He could ignore them, as he tried to do for a while, or he could express them, which he had started to do in his own unique way which he had no doubts was making Johnny more than a little suspicious. He could tell something was a bit different with his partner recently and part of him slightly hoped that his actions had something do with it. 

Another moan tore Kenner out of his thoughts as he glanced around the room again. He noticed that Johnny's door was cracked and he stood and crept over to it, eager yet slightly nervous to see what was going on, to see if his thoughts were really about to come true. He peered into the room, the faint light of the moon helping his eyes adjust more quickly. When they finally focused on Johnny, he watched as his thighs shifted against each other under the sheets and his hips rocking insistently.

Kenner couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew he should probably leave, try to go back to sleep and pretend that this had never happened, but he couldn't make himself move. He could see Johnny's head start to toss and the soft pants fall from his lips, as his hips began to speed up. Kenner could feel his own cock hardening and pushing against the confines of his boxers and struggled to keep from stroking it. There would be time for him to get off later, right now he wanted to watch.

The soft moans became soon became gasps and his hips began to stutter. Chris could tell that Johnny was about to come, but the question was what would happen afterward? He already knew that there was no way he could act the same around his partner after this. He could try, but Johnny was smart enough that he'd be able to tell something wasn't right fairly quickly. Luckily, his decision was made for him. It was almost silent, but with one last moan and a thrust of of his hips, Johnny arched up and came and that's when he heard it.

_“Kenner...!”_

The shock of hearing his name caused him to stumble into door which slammed into the dresser behind it and startled Johnny awake. His partner shot up quickly, looking around in confusion as he tried to figure out what was going on, “Kenner? What the hell are you doing?!”

Chris struggled to think of a something to say as he tried to grab the door back to hide his hard on from his partner. “Look Johnny, it was just-- I heard-- and then--” 

“Yeah whatever. Just give me a convincing story about why you were watching me sleep and--” He shifted to get out of bed and felt it. The damp spot on his sheets, the stickiness in his boxers, and suddenly remembered what he had been dreaming about. Kenner... holding him down...pounding into him...screaming his name as he came. Realization hit him instantly as he now knew what made Kenner come to his door.

“You heard me didn't you?”

Kenner just nodded and Johnny sighed and tried to look everywhere but at his partner. “Look champ, I can put you up in a hotel if you don't want to stay here any longer, and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't because I'm not sure how I'd feel if I caught you dreaming about you boning me and moaning my name in your sleep and--”

His rambling was cut off when Kenner decided slam his lips against his own. He hadn't realized that during his rambling, his partner used his speed to quickly cross the room and take up new residence on his hips. When they parted, Kenner smirked as he locked eyes with Johnny, causing the other man to freeze. “So that's what you were dreaming about?” He leaned in close, nipping at Johnny's ear and whispering, “Let's see what we can do about that.”

Johnny gasped and then moaned as he felt a hand roughly push into his boxers and grasp his newly awakening cock. His breath hitched as he clutched at Kenner's shoulders as his hand began to move, the slow, smooth strokes of Kenner's callused palm beginning to work him into a frenzy. He dropped his head on Kenner's shoulder, unable to keep his hips from following the amazing friction of the hand stroking him. 

“So what happened in this dream of yours?” Kenner asked coolly, and Johnny hated the fact that even though he could feel the massive cock he loved to tease his partner about pressing firmly at his thigh, that he could still seem so unaffected about what they were doing, so he decided to fix that.

He dropped his hand down to bulge in Kenner's boxers and squeezed tightly, enjoying the shudder and the low groan that vibrated through Kenner's body, “It was after a case.” Johnny gasped and Chris' thumb brushed over the head of his cock, “You were wound up cause we'd been on stake out the past few hours,” Chris' lips decided to join the game, leaving a trail of kisses and licks down his neck and chest until he got to the waistband of his boxers, causing him to gasp whenever he hit one of his more sensitive spots.

“We get into an argument and decide on a sparring match to burn some energy.” Johnny lifted his hips as Kenner stripped him of his boxers. “We w--went down to the weight room and since it was so late it was o-only us!” Johnny couldn't help the gasp that was torn from his chest as he felt the rough pad of Kenner's finger circling his hole. He felt around blindly on his beside table and tossed him a bottle of lotion, moaning loudly as he felt Kenner's finger enter him, thrusting shallowly as he started to stretch him.

“We st—started to fight and you caught me off guard and I fell and you had me pinned.” He arched up as he felt another finger enter him. “I refused to give and kept struggling and you leaned over me and said that you had thought of another way to burn some energy!” At that moment Kenner's fingers had found that hidden bundle of nerves inside him and was teasing it mercilessly and making him arch clean off the bed, forcing a sound from him that he would later deny as being a scream and suddenly Johnny didn't feel much like storytelling anymore. 

“Fuck! Kenner! Do something you zen warrior asshole!” Johnny was almost at the point of begging. He needed something, anything! He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to come and he needed it now! He looked up at Chris with a smirk, he knew how he looked right now, face flushed, eyes blown, lips swollen, not even the most disciplined samurai would be able to resist him let alone Kenner. “I want you to fuck me, have me screaming your name like I did in my dream!”

Chris remained stoic, but it was obvious his resolve was breaking. His blond hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and Johnny knew he had a full body blush exactly like Kenner's at that moment. He finally looked up from his place between Johnny's thighs and smirked, ”All you had do was ask partner.”

Chris shed his boxers and grabbed the rest of the cream from the nightstand and slowly slicked up his cock, trying his hardest not to thrust into his hand and end everything too soon. He lifted Johnny's legs to his shoulders, leaving his ass to shift impatiently against his cock. Keeping one hand on Johnny's hip and on hand on his cock, Chris slowly began to push in. Freezing when he felt Johnny tense in pain, “Do you want me to stop?” he gasped out, using every ounce of his control to keep from slamming himself inside of Johnny's hot, tight passage.

Johnny took a deep breath and slowly began to relax his body, allowing Chris' cock to reach deeper inside him, hitting spots inside that had him already struggling not to scream. He couldn't describe it, the feeling of being stretched to the absolute limit by Kenner's gigantic dick. The pain may have been some of the most intense in his life, but there was no way he could stop now, not after waiting so long to get it.

“No...keep going.” He moaned as Kenner continued to push in. “Show me you know what to do with that huge cock of yours.”

When his hips were finally flush against Johnny's ass, Chris could feel his hips twitch slightly, He was struggling to keep still and allow Johnny to adjust and all his body wanted to do was to thrust blindly into the heat surrounding his cock. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Johnny and no matter how hot and tight he was inside, he knew he couldn't do that. Then when he felt the shifting of Johnny's hips back against him, he knew this wasn't going to last long. He pulled back slowly, groaning at the vice like grip Johnny had on his cock before slamming back in and enjoying the loud moan from the man below him. 

They set a hard pace, switching between slow, deep thrusts that had Johnny gasping and scrambling for something to hold on to and sharp, quick ones that had Johnny taut as a bow. When Kenner angled his hips and sped up his thrusts, his cock began brushing over his spot constantly making him arch up and moan loudly. He knew from the previous teasing he wasn't going to last long. He could feel heat at the base of his spine, slowing building up and spreading through his body. 

He reached down and grasped his red and leaking cock, pumping it at the same furious pace as Chris' thrusts until he grasped Johnny's wrists and held them tightly over his head. “You said something about me holding you down?” he whispered as he nipped at his neck. Johnny just moaned loudly, too far gone to come up with any sarcastic remark. 

Chris could feel his own climax coming as he began to pump Johnny's cock in earnest. His moans began to rise pitch and he couldn't keep his body under control as he writhed beneath him. Finally, with one last jerk of his cock and brush against his spot, Johnny came, screaming his name much louder than in his dream and spraying both of their chests and his hand with his cum.

Chris released Johnny's wrists and grasped his hips as he began series of short, furious thrusts into the clenching hole. It took two maybe three more thrusts before he followed Johnny over the edge, filling him up with his hot seed. Slowly, Kenner gained the energy to pull out and lie beside the panting body of his partner.

“Damn it Kenner!” He said breathlessly, “I'm not gonna be able to sit right for a week!”

“Chris.” 

“What?” Johnny asked confusedly.

“Call me Chris. If I'm still Kenner after what we just did then I'm not sure that I did it right.”

Johnny couldn't help but chuckle, “Oh you definitely did it right Champ. Let me guess, you learned all those moves from the samurai right? They had their own book rituals of how to get your partner to scream your name and still admit it afterward?”

Chris laughed, “Nothing as blunt as that. They did have a book on courtship rituals between samurai. Actually homosexual relationships weren't uncomm--” A kiss from Johnny shut him up before he could go into what Johnny called 'Samurai history mode'. When they broke apart Chris remained silent for a moment before saying, “So are we still spending tomorrow looking for a new place that can withstand everyone that hates me?”

Johnny thought it over for a second before turning to Chris with a grin, “I don't think so. I think we can find much more...pleasurable things to do on our day off don't ya think Chris?”

Chris returned his grin with an easy smile as he leaned over for another kiss, “Yeah, I think we can find something to do.”


End file.
